Sólo un día más
by Damae
Summary: Desde que ellos se fueron para él cualquier festividad sólo sería como lo que antes eran para él: sólo un día más en los que seguiría viviendo y recordando... [Leve Rivetra; ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Heichou!]


¡Buenas, pequeña comunidad amante del Rivetra! Vengo con un nuevo fic, pensaba publicarlo antes, justamente 25 por el cumpleaños de Levi pero como me quedé trabada y comparto pc aquí se los dejo. No es un fic tan condenadamente Rivetra porque hacer jodadidamente enamorado a los pjs (y más Levi) no es de mi gusto, pero espero que lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin pertenece solamente al troll de Hajime Isayama, sólo uso a sus pjs para descargarme.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sólo un día más.<strong>

* * *

><p>Normalmente él jamás festejaba Navidad, ni mucho menos su cumpleaños, sólo muy pocos sabían la coincidencia de ambas fechas con él. ¿Por qué? Porque no le veía sentido a ambas celebraciones, festejar ¿qué? ¿Un año más cerca de la muerte? ¿Festejar algo un sólo día cada año y después olvidarlo? ¿Para qué? Con o sin esa fecha todo seguiría igual, nada cambaría.<p>

Él ya no quería más recuerdos agridulces, no quería más ver a sus subordinados ir de un lado a otro, haciendo destrozos por todo el lugar para que cuando todo terminase él haría que todo quedara reluciente de nuevo, sólo era perdida de tiempo.

Podría verse y ser la persona más amarga del mundo pero prefería eso, prefería no tener nada bueno que extrañarlo.

Dejó la taza de café a un lado, chasqueando la lengua al sentir que estaba frío y más amargo de lo que pudiese aguantar, a fin de cuentas ella no lo preparó y nunca más lo haría. Igualmente ya se había acostumbrado.

Miró esta vez al frente y no vio a nadie, ni siquiera al mocoso de Eren pero no le importó, sabía que aquél niñato aún tenía con quién pasar estas fiestas, tenía aún a su hermanastra y a su amigo rubio; y él sólo recuerdos.

Y cuánto más se ponía a pensar más recordaba.

"—_Ella en realidad estaba enamorada de ti, sólo que no te lo dijo porque estaba consciente que primero estaba sus responsabilidades como soldado que un amor, al principio pensó que era sólo algún enamoramiento pasajero, o admiración...pero empezó a sentir cosas por ti..." _—le había contado Hanji una vez, cuando se quedó observando unos cuadernos de su subordinada mientras ordenaba, en aquél fatídico día cuando ellos cayeron.

Cerró apenas los ojos y su mente lo traicionó.

"—_Oi, Petra, apúrate que tenemos que irnos —le dijo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos en el umbral de la puerta, viendo a su subordinada escribir en un papel con una pequeña pluma._

—_Ya termino, Sargento —contestó la joven, llevándose la mano a la cara, acción que no pasó desapercibida por el mayor._

—_¿Qué tienes? _

—_Sólo he estado pensando._

—_Raro que no lo hagas —contestó secamente, apenas moviendo su cabeza; para Petra y para cualquiera que conociera y tuviera confianza con el sargento aquello era algo...humorístico._

_Petra sólo hizo una mueca con sus labios, antes de hablar._

—_Mi padre quiere dar mi mano a un joven que no conozco._

_Los ojos de Levi la miraron en silencio, dos segundos antes de contestar._

—_No puedes, estás en una misión._

—_Lo sé, pero...tiene miedo de que me pase algo, aún quiere protegerme. _

—_Debe comprender que como adulta has tomado una decisión además es por un bien en común._

_Petra bajó nuevamente la mirada hacia el papel._

—_Tiene miedo de que muera y lo deje solo..._

_Y como pocas veces Levi no supo que decir, bajó apenas la cabeza. No era un tema que le gustase hablar de hecho, sentimientos frente a la muerte, él los tenía como cualquier ser humano pero tan sólo prefería ignorarlos hasta sentir o creer que ya no los tenía._

—_¿Tú qué quieres hacer, Petra?_

—_Yo quiero...seguir aquí...sin importar lo que pase._

_No hacía mucho que ella había quedado bajo su ala junto con Erd, Auro y Gunther y pocas veces había visto tanta tristeza y determinación a la vez en unos ojos cálidos y amables."_

Y lo que más odiaba de pensar en la muerte era recordarla a ella.

"_Observó a su subordinada recostada en un árbol, dormida y con un libro en sus manos, con pasos lentos se acercó a ella y le tocó apenas la cara con sus manos para que despertara. _

_Tardó un poco en despertar y por unos momentos, estúpidamente pensó que algo malo le había pasado._

—_Oh, Sargento..._

—_Petra, ¿qué haces aquí dormida? _

—_Oh, estaba leyendo un libro —señaló el libro que estaba en sus piernas. —Pero me quedé dormida._

—_Eso noto —se cruzó de brazos. —Levántate, no es bueno que una mujer esté dormida y sola, menos una mujer como tú._

_Petra sonrió un poco, avergonzada mientras se levantaba del suelo._

—_Sabe, Sargento._

—_¿Mmh? —apenas la miró, pero hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que continuara hablando._

—_He estado pensando y le he escrito a mi padre —ella miró al frente, con una suave sonrisa. —Y...aunque ellos me maten, yo no voy a morir..._

_Levi se le quedó mirando esta vez, moviendo la cabeza._

—_La gente que quiero me recordará, mi padre, nuestros compañeros, usted. Moriré sabiendo que hice lo que quería, por un bien y...no puedo pedir nada más..._

—_Petra... —la mano de Levi se acercó a la mejilla de la joven, rozándola con suavidad. Pudo sentir el calor en las mejillas de la muchacha._

—_E-Es mejor que sigamos —Petra se alejó, ligeramente nerviosa. —Iré a prepararle su té —dijo mientras se alejaba de él, encaminándose hacia la cocina. Levi la observó irse en silencio."_

Sus palabras lo habían dejado pensando, aún en día. Tenía razón, mientras él la recordara ella no moriría.

Y él tampoco quería olvidarla, su recuerdo era su único regalo y consuelo.

—Tsk —chasqueó la lengua, disgustado por haberse puesto tontamente sensible y se levantó del asiento donde solían comer, se fue hasta la ventana más cercana sólo viendo la nieve caer, blanca, fría, y completamente desolado.

Recordó los momentos en donde castigó a sus subordinados por jugar en la nieve, y Petra enojada con un comentario por Aurou le lanzó una bola de nieve que terminó impactando en su cabeza, la única chica del grupo completamente apenada se disculpó y le preparó su bebida favorita: té negro, sintiéndose muy avergonzada por su comportamiento infantil, pero él lo dejó pasar.

Su mano se dirigió hacia el bolsillo donde estaba su placa, recordó que la de ella se lo había dado a otro subordinado, por momentos se arrepentía de hacerlo.

Se alejó de la ventana y miró alrededor, hoy si su equipo estuviese aún sabría que cada uno se encargaría de prepararle alguna cena improvisada, en calma, Petra sería la encargada de la cocina puesto que se le daba muy bien y los demás la ayudarían, y tratarían de comportarse lo mejor posible. Erd y Gunther ayudarían a poner un árbol de Navidad y Aurou dejaría de imitarle un rato.

Pero hoy sólo era un día más solamente. Y los próximos también.

Cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormido sobre la silla, esperando no soñar de nuevo.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

Bueno, si habrán visto mi profile verán que son más ficker de Digimon y pensaba subir un fic respecto a esa celebridad en Digimon, pero no pude idear nada (iba a ser un Mimato, Takari, Kenyako y Taiora), y como recordé que es un día especial del Sorato (bleh para mí xD) mejor me descargo y hago un fic para nuestro amado Heichou, ¡al diablo con el día Sorato que es una pareja tan wtf! Cumple años Levi que es mejor que Sora y Matt juntos xD

¡Felices Fiestas pequeña comunidad fanática del Rivetra como yo! ¡Seamos más para la próxima!


End file.
